Koyuki Azumaya/Gallery
Character References Official Old anime height chart.jpg|Koyuki's height along with the other's characters. Warrior Koyuki and Natsumi referance.jpg|Warrior Koyuki and Natsumi Reference sheet. Costumes Koyuki in bikini.jpg|Koyuki in a bikini Big 201130210331581.jpg Koyuki in a n adorable sweater.png Koyuki in a gym outfit.png Koyuki's Peter Pan a tale of terror costume 1.png Koyuki in a kimono.png Koyuki school uniform sitting.png Koyuki knows somethin somethin.png Manga Koyuki's Idol Outfit.png Koyuki with Short Hair.png j126.13-1.jpg k118.39-1.jpg ekeroro_gunso_v12_kickthekitty.sgt_frog_v12_p064-1.jpg okeroro_gunso_v07_kickthekitty.sgt_frog_v07_p013-1.jpg k118.36.jpg k118.43-1.jpg okeroro_gunso_v07_kickthekitty.sgt_frog_v07_p055-1.jpg J126.15-1.jpg Okeroro gunso v07 kickthekitty.sgt frog v07 p053.jpg e018.jpg e010.jpg e019.jpg gkeroro_gunso_v11_kickthekitty.sgt_frog_v11_p029.jpg gkeroro_gunso_v11_kickthekitty.sgt_frog_v11_p029.jpg Anime Koyu3.jpg My best friend Koyuki.jpg koyuki and saburo.jpg 0-1.jpg 7a.jpg images-1.jpeg|Koyuki eating a rice ball. z11.jpg|Koyuki being watched by Giroro. x3 Koyuki returns.jpg hqdefault-1.jpg Koyuki-n.jpg|Koyuki smiling. maxresdefault-5.jpg Keroro 273b Error.png|Koyuki and Natsumi. Keroro 324b error 1.png|Koyuki as a hologram. Kero223.jpg d92daaeaa68ac6eb551ba1ff8517284e.jpg Koyuki up close.png No need to fear Koyuki is here.png Koyuki and Dororo are here tyo help.png Koyuki's Peter Pan a tale of terror costume.png Koyuki in her team col,ors.png KOUTUKI SMILIN.png Peach vs, Snow.png|Dark Momoka and Koyuki glaring. Koyuki and Dororo relazing after an awesome battle.png The frog's mine.png Koyuki in her school uniform.png Koyuki aha.png Koyuki hanging out.png Dororo and Koyuki hugging daww.png Wait what's happening here.png Koyuki Chibi.png Koyuki training.png This is what nightmares are made of.png 圖片33.jpg Tumblr m6j6sjaZD31rzexx7o1 500.gif Womens.png Angol Mois, Koyuki Azumaya and Dororo.png Retract the claws.png NTTama.png Cake for the invasion.png Kimono Dancing.png Alisa and Koyu.jpg|Koyuki and Alisa. Adult Koyuki.png|Adult Koyuki. Warriors of fun.png Yahoo.png Natsumis top is fecking gorgeous.png Peko4.png Yayoi and Satsuki accepting Keroro as a fiary.png Where are we.png Koyuki poing.png Koyuki is by far the cutest in her swimsuit.png Koyuki feels guilty.png Everyone shocked about Natsumi and Green Fairy-San falling.png All the girls are beachwashed.png Koyuki (Start) and Natsumi in episode 225.png 225 died.png Doro153.png Koyuki and the Yoshino Spirit.png Chibi Koyuki crying.png Female Robbers.png 250px-Koyuki.jpg Shigure talking with Koyuki.png Shigure and Koyuki walking together.png Koyuki Yatta.png Koyuki with a scrapped knee.png Chibi Koyuki waiting.png Koyuki and her riceball.jpg I love you little beetle and when I kiss you, you will become Natsumi.jpg Chibi Koyuki in 148.png Koyuki and Yumika.png Koyuki and Natsumi in 148.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Box killing 556.png Poyon and poyan from window.png Keroro Gunso Ending.png Xx Natsumi and Koyuki.jpg Movie Ninja princess.png Koyuki being controlled in Movie 3.png The picyure at the end.png Curtain call.png Koyuki ansd Tamama interacting~.jpg Games Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game) Koyuki's help icon.png Koyuki as she appears in Dragon warriors.png Keroro x Summons Board Meeting The Ice Kunochi.jpg Chibi Koyuki Icon.jpg Koyuki Azumaya Puzzle Attack Mode.jpg Chibi Koyu.jpg Img8.jpg Flash Series Saburo, Momoka, Moa, Arisa, Koyuki & Black Star.jpg Koyuki in the flash series her first appearence.png Koyuki staring in aww.png Frienship is magic.png 08.jpg Yatta!.png|Koyuki in the last episode of The Flash Series. Miscellaneous Koyuki1.JPG|Art work of Koyuki. Minitokyo.Keroro.Gunsou.576664.jpg Koyuki Azumaya.jpg 89614.jpg Koyuki in her peterpan a tale of Terror outffit again wow she must love it.png Koyuki with an umbrella.png Koyuki mind controled attacking.jpg Koyuki's card.png|Koyuki's profile on The Flash Series website. Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Koyuki on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. B9N02.jpeg|Chibi Koyuki as drawn by Mine Yoshizaki 20070807 f69e02e43d2fcef55e52bhaeXD3cRQ26.jpg Okeroro gunso v07 kickthekitty.sgt frog v07 p002br.jpg okeroro_gunso_v07_kickthekitty.sgt_frog_v07_cover.jpg KoyukiAzumaya.png Koyuki with dororo.jpeg Category:Gallery